εllα мε cαмbiσ
by Romance . 0overdoze
Summary: Escapando de su familia por querer casarla,llega a perderse y un joven la recoge llevandola a su casa donde se encuentra con el hermano menor de este,dond no llevan una buena relacion entre ellos pero van surgiendo nuevos sentiminetos entre ellos.:SXS::
1. Una llegada inesperada

Capitulo 1 : •.Un4 llegada inesperada¨¨.•) ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

DECLAIMER : ESTE ANIME "NARUTO" NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR MASASHI KISHIMOTO …

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ -

_Que te pasa ?_

_Me perdí – dijo la chica_

_Y donde fue la ultima vez que viste tus padres .-dijo el hombre_

_En mi casa - _

_Entonces llevas perdida desde que salieron de tu casa ? _

_No,…._

_Entonces ?_

_Es que...yo me escape._

_Como que te escapaste?-.dijo el sorprendido_

_Pues me querían casar con un chico que no conozco-.dijo ella tristemente_

_Mmm… y di me cuantos a__ñ__os tienes ni__ña ?_

_Tengo 13_

Vaya si aun eres muy pequeña, porque no vienes conmigo

Lo siento no puedo ….

Porque no ? – dijo el hombre

Porque no debo irme a casa de extraños – dijo la chica

Jeje muy buen punto , pero te prometo que no te haré nada por cierto cual es tu nombre ?

Me llamo Sakura Haruno-.dijo ella

Cof..cof – Sakura tosió

Que lindo nombre sakura acaso esta enferma ?-. Y le dedico una cálida sonrisa

si es que hace poco me enferme de la tos y pues aparte tengo asma -. Dijo sakura

en cerio -. Dijo itachi sorprendido .- si – dijo sakura .- pero te trajiste tu inalador cierto ?.- si.- dijo sakura

Y tu como te llamas .- pregunto Sakura..cambiando de tema

Yo me llamo itachi , mucho gusto .- y le extendió la mano

Emm.. mucho gusto jov…en itachi ? -. Dijo confundida tal vez el ya estaba casado como para decirle joven pero la verdad se veía extremadamente joven como de unos 22

Jeje no t preocupes aun no me caso y tengo 21 de edad pero me puedes decir itachi-. Dijo el con una sonrisa

Eh.. de acuerdo.- dijo timidamente

Entonces vienes o no ? -. Dijo el mirándola esperando su respuesta

….si -. Dijo sakura

Muy bien , sigue me hacia acá esta mi casa -. Y sakura se fue tras de el

Pasaron por muchas calles y sakura pues trataba de identificar por donde la estaba llevando y pues al mismo tiempo que se grababa todo el camino en la cabeza porque la verdad ella era una chica muy inteligente en toda su clase ..

Listo llegamos .- dijo itachi sonriendole

O.o es enorme .- dijo sakura impresionada

Tu crees ?,bueno pues no te preocupes por eso je .- dijo itachi

Bueno…-. Dijo sakura aun impresionada

Ahh !! por cierto te comente que tengo una hermano menor ? -. Dijo itachi abriendo la puerta de la casa

No no lo hiciste …-. Dijo sakura

Ah! Pero que mal de mi parte bueno pues creo que esta aquí en la casa espera lo llamare .- itachi se disponía a llamarlo y en eso apareció saliendo de un cuarto con un pedazo de pan en la boca y un vaso de agua en la mano.

Vaya vaya pero si ni siquiera lo tuve que buscar .- dijo itachi riéndose por la situación que ocurrió

Mira sakura el es mi hermano Sasuke Uchiha -. Sakura se le quedo inspeccionando con la vista debía admitir que era igual de guapo que itachi y la voz de cierto moreno la interrumpió

Quien es esta chica itachi ? .- pregunto sasuke viendo a su hermano con un cierto semblante de enojo en su cara

No me digas que es una recogida de por ahi o si ?? -. Viéndola con un semblante de asco en su rostro

YO NO SOY NINGUNA RECOGIDA !! .- grito sakura , esas palabras le habían dolido , pero el tenia razón ella era una recogida

Sasuke… .- dijo itachi con una cara de enojo , No te atrevas a decirle nada a Sakura ella solo se perdió,ya te eh dicho que no trates a la gente pobre asi , o te comenzare a tratar yo así.. .- dijo itachi con una cara seria , como indicando que hablaba en serio

No itachi-san si no me quieren aquí me voy -.dijo sakura con algunas lágrimas , y abrió la puerta de entrada y se fue corriendo

mm.. ya se fue la recogida .- dijo sasuke sin interés y se disponía a irse , después itachi lo sujeto del brazo y le dijo .- Sasuke mas te vale que vayas a buscarla y que la encuentres entendiste -. Le dijo con una cara de amenaza.

Porque te preocupa tanto esa chica .- dijo sasuke

Porque sufre de asma y no se llevo su inalador .- le dijo itachi enojado

Sasuke puso una cara de impresión que al mismo tiempo mostraba un poco de preocupación .- y donde esta el inalador -. Dijo sasuke

Toma aquí lo tengo se lo estaba cuidando .- le dijo itachi

Después.. sasuke salio corriendo en busca de sakura ., buscando en las tiendas en callejones y en toda clase de lugar hasta que llego al punto de preocuparse demasiado , después de todo el fue el causante de su ,ida y su conciencia lo mataría de culpabilidad si algo le pasaba y llego a un parque donde vio un vulto ahí tirado imaginandose que podría ser sakura , No se equivoco era sakura fue corriendo hacia sakura y definitivamente era ella , desmayada sasuke la sostuvo y le puso el inalador en la boca ayudandola a calmarse y a que respirara

Vamos niña respira , Respira – decía sasuke , víctima de la desesperación

Hasta que consiguió una respuesta de sakura que empezó a inhalar

Si bien sigue así , tu puedes sigue así -. Decía sasuke con esperanza en su rostro, como es que se estaba preocupando por esa chica nunca se había preocupado por nadie mas que por el , pero eso ahora no le importaba al ver que sakura ya respiraba normalmente pero esta vez se quedo dormida por el esfuerzo

Gracias a Dios – dijo sasuke aliviado

La tomo en brazos y se fue con ella a su casa …

--

_**To be continued...**_

**_que les pareció ? espero reviwers_**


	2. No me agradas

Grax x los reviewer jeje OwO

--CONTINUACION

Capitulo 2 : No me agradas xD

Uh ? - Dijo sakura

Al fin despiertas - dice itachi que se encontraba sentado a un lado de sakura

Perdón por las molestias itachi-san – dijo sakura cabizbaja y un poco triste al pensar que no la querían ahí y ahora les estaba causando molestia .

No no es ninguna molestia Sakura-chan y por favor no me digas itachi-san , puedes decirme iTachi-chan o como quiera ( se oye lindo itachi-chan xD) – Dice itachi regalándole una tierna sonrisa

Buen..o – Dice Sakura sin averse convencido de que no era una molestia , ya que esas palabras que le había dicho sasuke le habían dolido

Itachi-chan… en cerio no soy una molestia ?-.Le pregunta sakura un poco triste aun…

Claro que no Sakura es solo que aveces mi hermano no sabe lo que dice y solo habla sin pensar es todo , tu no eres una molestia… si lo fueras no te habria invitado a mi casa no crees ? – dijo itachi tratando de convencerla

mmm…. -. Decía sakura ya un poco mas convencida

Itachi-chan tu fuiste el que me ayudo y me trajo aquí ? -. Dice sakura disponiéndose a darle las gracias cuando itachi dice : No.. yo no fui el que te trajo , sakura , el que te trajo fue sasuke

Sa..suke ? -. Decia sakura sorprendida como sasuke podía ser el que la ayudo si hasta el mismo dijo que ella era una basura , simplemente no se lo podía creer

Y en eso entra cierto moreno con una plato con comida

Hablando del rey de Roma -. Dice itachi , Observando a sasuke entrar con la comida , y con una sonrisa en su rostro , Sasuke nota eso y ya se disponía a irse y en eso escucha una vos que le dice

Gracias…Sasuk..e -.

Uh ? -. Sasuke al escuchar eso se regresa y vio que ese agradecimiento provenía de cierta pelirosa se detuvo a observarla para después contestarle con un : Hmph"

Yo solo te ayude porque me sentiría culpable si algo te pasara y no me gusta sentirme asi es incomodo si no fuera por eso cree me que no habría movido ni un solo dedo para ayudarte

Sakura se molesta por el comentario al igual que itachi, Itachi se disponía a contestarle pero cuando iva a hacerlo el teléfono suena y tuvo que salir del cuarto a contestarlo

Una vez que itachi salio Sakura de repente le contesto a sasuke

Cree me que si te hubiera pasado lo mismo no te ayudaría Uchiha -. Dice sakura con una cara de malicia , no se iva dejar intimidar por el uchiha tal vez el sea mayor por 2 o 3 a_ños pero ella no se iva a dejar_

_Sasuke se sorprendió por la tremenda reacción de la pelirosa y pues le molesto el comentario-. Como te atreves a contestarme así recogida recuerda que esta es mi casa y te puedo sacar cuando yo quiera…_

_En cerio..tendrás que convencer a tu hermano primero -. Decía sakura muy confiada en sus palabras ya que ella sabia que tenia ventaja de la discusión_

_Sasuke frunció el seño , la miro feo . El sabia muy bien que mientras itachi estuviera del lado de sakura no podría hacerle nada , y o tuvo mas que dejarle ganar esa discusión_

_Por el momento te salvas mocosa pero cuando estés sola sin nadie que te defienda me vas a conocer -.dijo sasuke con una mirada intimida dora_

_Sakura admitía que le intimidaba un poco la mirada pero no se iva a dejar vencer y ya estaba preparada para cualquier tipo de ataque de sasuke , Sasuke al darse cuenta que no le afectaba mucho a la chica_

_El uchiha se mueve rápidamente hacia ella tomándola de la barbilla .- mira niña a mi nadie me habla así y mucho menos me reta así que mas_

_ te vale que vayas retractando esas palabras y esas miradas desafiantes si no quieres salir lastimada y aparte que te he che a patadas de la casa._

_Je..Obligame…-. le contesta sakura con otra mirada desafiante y llena de confianza_

_Sasuke se le quedo observando debía admitir que era valiente y que tenia carácter para meterse con el , y de alguna forma eso le estaba agradando._

_Interesante…eres interesante niña pero veamos cuanto aguantas .. -. Dijo sasuke_

_No me asustas Uchiha -, dijo Sakura_

_En eso viene Itachi .. y los dos escucharon los pasos se separaron rápidamente para quedar en la misma posición de antes_

_Que paso ? que me perdí -. Decía itachi _

_Nada Itachi – Dijeron sasuke y sakura al mismo tiempo con cara de niños buenos_

_Luego se quedaron viendo frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo , pero por el momento se tuvieron que olvidar de la rivalidad para mirar a un itachi confundido y sonreir le _

_Uh ? -. Decía itachi confundido_

_**Bueno yo me tengo que ir – decía sasuke caminando hacia la puerta**_

_**Adiós Sasuke-kun – decía con una sonrisa falsa , si se quería ganar la confianza de itachi tenia que tratar bien a sasuke**_

_**Maldita cara de angelito fingida – pensaba sasuke frunciendo el ceño para despues regresar le la sonrisa**_

__

_**Si quería hechar a sakura de la casa el también se tenia que ganar la confianza de itachi así que hizo lo mismo que sakura y se marcho**_

_**Parece que ya se llevan bien -. Decía itachi alegre ,**_

_**--**_

To be Continued…..

noO pz que les pareció hago lo mejor que puedo

y si esta un poco corto disculpen me pero es que la tarea no me deja hacer nada xD

no pzz iwal espero reviwers Grax a los k me comentaron la vez pasada nn


	3. El malvado plan

**_Declaimer : Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor ``Masashi kishimoto _**

**_Espero disfruten la fic no tuve mucha inspiracion y esta demasiado corta por la falta de tiempo y la insoportable voz de mi tio que se encuentra cantando ahora mismo en su karaoke ... me han obligado a dejar hasta ahi xD bueno espero la disfruten._**

**_Otra cosa... como talvez muchos de ustedes no hagan caso a nada de lo que se escribe aqui o al lado de la imagen de avatar se los repito !!!_**

**_VAYAN A MI CUENTA EN YOUTUBE LES ENCANTARAN VARIOS VIDEOS QUE TENGO AHI EN FAVORITOS Y LOS MIOS xD_**

**_CAP 3 : El malvado plan..._**

**_Y así fue…_**

Su rivalidad comenzó desde ese día…

Sakura tenia que ideárselas para derrotar a sasuke y ganarse totalmente la confianza de Itachi…

Por ella, sé quedaría ahí con itachi para siempre pero estaba ese maldito estorbo….

``_Sasuke Uchiha``_

Tenia que deshacerse de ese maldito…

Se encontraba caminando por la sala ideando algo para deshacerse de esa recogida…

Le estaba causando muchos problemas en su vida pasiva, y sin preocupaciones y para acabarla Itachi estaba de su lado.

``Demonios – Mascullo entre dientes el Uchiha…

Tendría que encontrar la manera de una buena vez, pero ya cansado de pensar ahogo un bostezo a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá, para ver la televisión…

con una expresión de mustia en su rostro…

De repente a la mente le llego la idea perfecta para deshacerse de ella….

Jeje soy el mejor o que ¿? – Dijo el uchiha con una expresión de superioridad en su rostro , Al fin acabaría con ella….

Acostada aun en la cama de Itachi le había prestado desde que sasuke la volvió a traer ….

Pensaba aun en como derrotar a sasuke… miraba hacia la ventana pensando en sus padres….

Que harían en estos momentos ¿? Se preguntaba aun perdida mirando al cielo…

Estarían preocupados por ella ¿? Bueno…aunque así fuera… no volvería… se quedaría con su querido Itachi .

Entonces fue cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación bruscamente, para dejar entrar a un sasuke con una sonrisa que la verdad para ella era sospechosa e incomoda…

bueno el solo ver su horrible cara le era incomodo y le asqueaba (.R.O.: //Al parecer eres la primera que siente eso cuando ve a sasuke, Sakura xD)

-Porque la sonrisa Uchiha ¿?? Acaso algo te causo gracia ¿?...

-Nada me ah causado gracia haruno bueno…al menos no aun…

-Intentas decir con… - La susodicha no termino la frase al ver el objeto que el Uchiha tenia en sus manos…

-Que es eso ¿?? …tu juguete de perrito o que ¿?? …- decía sakura con una expresión de diversión en su rostro.

No Haruno…. Esto es lo que itachi mas ama en su vida… Incluso a mi me ah estado apunto de matar por casi romperla y aparte tocarla…. No veo porque a ti no…

y fue entonces cuando sasuke aventó hacia la pared un pequeño, curioso, pero lindo muñeco de vidrio…

Entonces fue cuando Sakura quedo con una mirada atónita en su rostro…como se había atrevido a hacerlo ¿?y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba… porque itachi la mataría por un mugroso muñeco ¿?

((.R.O.: //Jajá que Inmaduro de tu parte Sasuke xD))

Sasuke salió rápidamente de la habitación, y en pocos minutos llegó un itachi alterado por dichoso ruido…

para percatarse de lo que ya hacia tirado y roto un pequeño muñeco de vidrio que ahora no era mas que pedazos… para demostrar una mirada de enojo y incredulidad en su cara…

Itachi…- decía una sakura sorprendida… ya que nunca lo había visto así…

Que significa esto sakura??? – Decia Itachi con un tono realmente tenebroso para la pelirosa que causo que a sakura le recorrieran escalofríos.

No Itachi… no es lo que tu crees yo no…

Una risitas interrumpieron a sakura … que provenían detrás de la puerta que itachi había cerrado poco después de entrar a la habitación….

Entonces Itachi sospecho de lo que seria o más bien… de quien seria… abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró a un sasuke que se encontraba orejas pegadas a la puerta…

bueno que estaba pegado a la puerta.

Demonios..- dijo sasuke bajito…

Sasuke…tuviste algo que ver en esto…

Emm… bueno…

Quien rompió mi monito!!!??

Fue el/ella!! – Gritaron los dos al unisonó.

Itachi entre cerro los puños…

Sasuke si lo que buscabas era sacar a sakura de la casa pues lo hare….

Pero tu te iras con ella ¡!!! Hasta que maduren los dos y terminen esta tontería de rivalidad ¡!!! – Grito un itachi furioso y los saco de la casa, claro a sakura con delicadeza dándole su inhalador y a sasuke a patadas xD.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**Bueno chicos…. Pues espero les haya gustado…. No encontré mucha inspiración esta vez…**_

**_y creo que ya lo eh repetido xD_**

_**Y la verdad el capitulo aparte de corto... No me convence...y no tengo el tiempo , pero bueno…debo informar antes de irme, que tal ves tarde de nuevo en sacar la continuación, ya que apenas mañana empezare la semana de exámenes que la verdad… espero no reprobar, deséenme suerte xD . Y dejando eso de lado... aún sigo castigada por las pasadas calificaciones…. Sera duro salir de esta pero , lo conseguiré ¡!!! XD bueno pues sin nada mas…. Me despido**_

_**Espero reviewers sean malos o buenos, ya que no lo tomo como ofensa si no como mejora para mis fics n_n . Espero verlos luego matante….**_


End file.
